The present invention relates to a side stand of a motorcycle and, particularly, such side stand of a heavy motorcycle.
It is usual that a motorcycle for such as touring purpose is large in size and equiped with a number of optional equipments. Therefore, it is very heavy in weight. Consequently, a handling of it in a garage or a parking lot requires considerable labor.